In recent years, in order to achieve high breakdown voltage, low loss, and the like in a semiconductor device, silicon carbide (SiC) has begun to be adopted as a material constituting the semiconductor device.
In the process of manufacturing a silicon carbide substrate, a silicon carbide substrate sliced from a silicon carbide ingot is polished to smooth a surface thereof, and thereafter the silicon carbide substrate is cleaned. For example, PTD 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-4073) discloses a technique of cleaning a silicon carbide substrate using an aqueous solution containing sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide water.